


Like a Deer in Headlights

by Shimel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, M/M, Not Beta Read, rated for swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimel/pseuds/Shimel
Summary: Junhui isn’t supposed to be going through this. He should’ve gotten a female roommate, but Soonyoung just had to change his dorm application form. Thus, the story of awkward Jun and his seemingly nonchalant roommate, Wonwoo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lol what is this fic. I started this back in mid-September and put off finishing it until now. BUT HIP HOP TEAM ON NOV 1ST! I'M EXCITED! :D

Jun is freaking out.

It’s official.

He’s leaving home to live with Wonwoo.

No, he’s not getting married nor moving in with his boyfriend. He’s moving into the school dorms. He originally planned to stay with Soonyoung, but that fucker backed out last minute to live off campus with his cousin(“Junie don’t worrie. You can now be a big birdie and fly out of the nest to mingle with people!” in which Soonyoung received a glare and “Birds don’t talk to people unless you’re Cinderella.” Soonyoung scoffed in response, “It’s just a figure of speech, my child.”). 

He didn’t even notice how Soonyoung had changed his preferred residence hall to “all-male” instead of “co-ed” until after he submitted the application. He wondered why he’d been given a strange look by the lady who handed him a copy of all his forms. But that wasn’t the only thing Soonyoung changed. Jun quickly flipped through the packet and choked on how suddenly there was “I’m gay and proud” with hearts surrounding the words under the “Interests/Hobbies” section. Soonyoung was clearly trying to ruin his life. He called and cursed at Soonyoung in both Mandarin and Korean. Soonyoung just chirped “You can thank me later when you meet a decent guy~ I mean how do you expect to date and mate if you’re constantly avoiding the whole male population that isn’t me.” Jun hung up and video called afterwards just so he could give Soonyoung the death glare.

So now here he is. Room 601. He knocks on the door before he realizes he has the key to open it. “It’s not locked!” He hears someone, probably Wonwoo, yell from the inside. Against Jun’s better judgement, he tries turning the knob with his boxes in his arms, and as expected, everything falls as soon as the door opens. Wonwoo peers out of the bathroom to see Jun on the floor with his belongings scattered around him. Jun’s eyes widen, and he feels his face burning from embarrassment. Seconds pass before Wonwoo strides over, and Jun quickly stands up, avoiding Wonwoo’s gaze. Wonwoo reaches out for a handshake as Jun opens his arms for a hug. 

_Fuck my life. Why am I trying to hug him? Who hugs the first time they meet? I should just casually-_

Jun’s internal breakdown stops when he feels Wonwoo lean in for the hug. Wonwoo’s extended arm now wraps around Jun, making the latter flustered.

“I’m gay!”

_Great. Perfect timing. What are you doing Jun?!!!_

Wonwoo releases his hold and stares at him. Jun has his internal crisis all over again.

_Maybe I can play it off as a joke. I could say “Just kidding! Got ya!” or maybe I should knock him out and just run away. Yeah that sounds like a good plan, Jun. But wait it’s not ok. Calm down and be logical._

“I- I understand if you want to get a roommate change or something because it’s uncomfortab-”

“It’s fine.” Wonwoo shrugs and starts gathering his roommate’s fallen items.

Jun was not expecting that. Did he hear correctly? “Wait what.”

“I don’t think it matters who or what people fall in love with because in the end, only the feelings matter, right?”

Jun’s stomach does a fucking somersault. “Right.”

Once the floor is cleared, they start chatting as the unpack. Jun finds out Wonwoo is in the College of Liberal Arts, pursuing a degree in philosophy. That explains the numerous books piled on Wonwoo’s bed. He says he enjoys analyzing and inquiring about all the possibilities in the world. Jun isn’t about that life, but he admires how Wonwoo’s passionate about what he wants. Jun is undeclared, but he’s considering doing performance studies. They continue discussing trivial things and learning more about each other until they’re both finished putting everything away. Wonwoo asks if Jun wants to explore the campus and grab dinner afterwards, and Jun says yes(maybe a bit too loudly and quickly). He quickly messages Soonyoung “Thank you.” Soonyoung responds later with a winky face and suggestive emoticons. Jun sends him a picture of his middle finger.

* * *

Jun learns that Wonwoo needs to read or watch a movie before he's able to fall asleep.

Wonwoo invites Jun to watch the movies with him. Jun sits next to him on Wonwoo's bed with the laptop carefully balanced between their legs. They both like horror films(“Jun, you have nightmares every time you watch scary movies.” “Shut up Soonyoung”), but Jun has to cover his eyes whenever there's too much gore. Wonwoo tells him he's missing out on the good parts by doing so. Out of curiosity, Jun gives in and peeks at the screen from between his fingers.

_Nope. Just no. Could've lived without seeing that._

He scrunches in disgust, but he can't seem to look away from the open wound. 

Wonwoo notices him and laughs "Dude, it's ok if you can't handle blood and guts. I'm just glad you don't scream at every sound and movement.”

Jun doesn’t mention how he’s actually too terrified to scream, and he actually lays awake in the darkness after the movies because he’s too afraid to close his eyes.

But as the credits roll and he feels Wonwoo’s head drop against his shoulder, he thinks it’s all worth it. He gently tucks the younger boy in bed and moves the laptop to the desk. For tonight, he’ll just leave the lights on and say he forgot to turn it off when Wonwoo asks the next morning.

* * *

The few days before school starts passes by quickly. The roommates become more comfortable around each other, and Soonyoung drops by one day just to assess exactly how “hot” Wonwoo is.  
(“He is above average, but not really my style. He’s all yours, Jun.”

“Yeah. Wait what. Who says I was interested! And if he _was_ hot to you and I _was_ interested you’d try to take him from me? What kind of friend are you!”

“Uh, you two know I can hear you, right?”

“…”)  
Some of Wonwoo’s friends also drop by to look at his dorm and greet his roommate, and Jun realizes how immature Soonyoung actually is compared to them.

 

Jun and Wonwoo have yet to adjust their sleep schedules from of the late night movies to normal hours. Well, more for Jun because Wonwoo’s earliest class starts at noon. Meanwhile, Jun has 8am classes three days a week(Soonyoung calls him crazy, but that was the only class available since Jun attended the last orientation and was one of the last to sign up for courses).

They decide to skip movie night on Sunday, so Jun can get a good night’s sleep. However, Jun’s unable to; he tosses and turns until Wonwoo asks if he can’t sleep. He yelps and squints at Wonwoo’s figure. 

“I thought you fell asleep already.”

“Nah. Didn’t feel like reading today and didn’t get to watch a movie either.”

“Oh. Sorry, you can watch one without me?”

“Nah. It wouldn’t be the same.”

Jun places a hand against his thundering heart in hopes of calming it down. _nope._ He’s definitely not getting any sleep now. Sometimes Wonwoo just says _things_ , and Jun wonders if he knows and if he’s doing it on purpose.

“Oh.”

 

Jun ends up staying awake all night, staring at the wall and ceiling until his alarm rings. Wonwoo groans, and Jun quickly shuts it off and gets out of bed. He’s trying to be stealthy and quiet, but he stubs his toe on a chair and falls over muttering curse words at the inanimate object. Wonwoo turns on the lamp on his nightstand and asks if Jun’s ok.

Jun is not ok because:  
He is in pain and  
Wonwoo iS SHIRTLESS WHAT THE HELL??!!!

Wonwoo had been waking up earlier than Jun the past week, so it was the first time Jun is seeing what he’s like after just waking up. It’s probably rude to stare, but Jun can’t turn away. _How does someone look so good with bed hair? How can he pull off being absolutely adorable and hot at the same time? And his voice is deeper I feel like I’m going to drown in it._ Jun feels so attacked.

“Jun?”

He’s snapped out of his train of thoughts and looks away.

“Um. Yeah. I’m good. Sorry I didn’t want to wake you up. I, uh, have a morning class, so I’m gonna go now… You can go back to sleep, um, bye.”

Wonwoo watches Jun grab his backpack and rush out the door in pajamas.

 

Soonyoung cackles when they meet to have lunch.

“This isn’t funny,” Jun sulks.

“But it is!” Soonyoung wipes away a fake tear, “so, tell me, why do you own duck print pajamas, and why are you wearing them now?”

“What’s wrong with duck prints! My little bro chose this for me, and I think it’s cute.”

“Yeah, but not cute enough to wear in public.”

“Rude. But I didn’t mean to. I panicked this morning and just ran.”

Jun explains the whole ordeal to a very non-sympathetic Soonyoung over overpriced tacos on campus.

“So… you’re still ‘not interested’ in him?”

Jun kicks Soonyoung.

* * *

Jun has accepted the fact that he’s an awkward person, but it seems like the world hates him because he’s even more ungraceful around Wonwoo. He was fine before he realized his crush on his roommate, but now he’s more hyperaware of everything. The more he tries to not be weird, the weirder things get. The embarrassing situations just keep piling on, and Jun wants to disappear.

He walks in on Wonwoo changing one day and apologizes before hiding in the bathroom. Wonwoo is confused and starts getting concerned when Jun stays in the bathroom for almost an hour. He finally gets Jun to come out by pretending he was leaving to grab dinner. Jun rambles to Soonyoung the next day about how Wonwoo probably thinks he’s constipated or something.

-

The one time that Jun forgets to lock the bathroom door, Wonwoo accidentally walks in on him pooping and playing an otome game on his smart phone. They stare at each other for a good second before Wonwoo proceeds to lock the door for him and shows himself out. Jun is speechless the whole time. (“Soonyoung. I can’t face him anymore. Switch rooms with me. Or kill me. I bet he was hardcore judging me. What is life.”)

-

But, unfortunately, things don’t get better. They get worse.

-

Jun opens the dorm door to find Wonwoo on the bed with someone. As soon as he sees them, he covers his eyes with his hands.

“Please give me a heads up through text or something next time so I know I’m going to be sexiled.”

He’s backing away slowly until a pillow hits him, and causes him to drop his arms for a moment. He immediately raises them again then does a double take because Wonwoo is laughing, and the other guy is looking at him with disbelief. He finally notices the papers and books that surround the guys on the bed. Oh. _Oh._

“Oh. You guys weren’t- You were just- Oh.”

The guy whispers something to Wonwoo, and Jun’s heart is hammering in his chest. Wonwoo chuckles and nods. Jun can’t help but feel a bit jealous at the exchange, only a bit.

“Jun, this is Jihoon, my study buddy. Jihoon, that’s Jun, my dorm mate.”

Jun raises a hand and waves, “haha… hi.”

Jihoon gives him a tightlipped smile and returns to his work.

“Well, if you guys will excuse me… I’m just gonna go do this thing I was going to go to.”

Jun rushes out without looking back.

-

The worst event happens because of Soonyoung.

That little shit.

He’s laying on his bed studying when he gets a text.

**From: turd face  
** Watch this!! Super cute!!!  <3  
http://wnds^.6.com/vid=17nlK 

Jun opens the link, and it’s porn with two guys already in the middle of something. He frantically tries turning his volume down or to exit the browser, but he ends up dropping the phone on the ground. He looks up and makes eye contact with Wonwoo.

“IT WAS SOONYOUNG. I MEAN HE SENT ME PORN. I MEAN IT’S NOT HIM IN THE VIDEO. BUT- FUCK.”

_Omg I just said butt fuck._

Wonwoo continues staring, and Jun feels like his face is on fire. Inappropriate moans and skin-on-skin noises continue blaring from the device. Jun scrambles to shut off his phone off and throw it across the room.

“He said it was a cute video and I thought it was going to be a cat or puppy or some other fluffy animal but it turned out to people getting it on and my volume and I’m sorry,” he gasps.

Wonwoo moves to the edge of his bed and pats Jun on the shoulder, telling him it’s fine. He always says that and Jun never thinks anything is fine. Wonwoo asks if Jun wants him to leave so he can have alone time for any pent up ‘frustrations’.

“No! It really was an accident!” Jun moans in despair against his pillow.

Jun really can’t face Wonwoo anymore. He’s wishing a storm would come swallow him up, so he’d disappear.

 

Jun ignores Soonyoung the next day at lunch.

“Aw, come on, don’t be mad! I wasn’t lying. The guy in the video _was_ super cute!”

“No. Soonyoung. We’re not friends anymore. Go away.”

He turns and fast walks across the campus; Soonyoung follows him yelling, “Who else is going to listen to you being hot and bothered about your room-”

Jun slaps his hand over Soonyoung’s mouth and gives him the don’t-you-fucking-dare look. Soonyoung licks his palm, and Jun shoves Soonyoung.

“You’re disgusting.”

“Your roommate.”

Jun begins to rethink his life choices and why exactly he decided to become friends with an asshole.

* * *

“Oh! I actually forgot my-”

“No, Jun, you have your keys, phone, and wallet. That’s all you need.”

“I remembered I need to-”

“Stop trying to get out of this. What’s so wrong with meeting new people?”

“But I’m so awkward that it’s painful.”

“Your pain is my entertainme- Hey! You can’t just shove people towards the road!”

“You’re not a person. You’re the devil’s spawn.”

“Oh you give me too much credit~”

“That’s not a compliment!”

 

Jun stops walking as soon as they enter the restaurant.

Of course Soonyoung would do this to him.

Soonyoung knew Jun was trying to steer clear of Wonwoo at all costs ever since the porn incident. Jun had made sure to leave before his roommate woke up and to pretend he was already sleeping whenever his roommate came home. He’d run in the opposite direction if he saw anyone with a similar figure on campus(better safe than sorry), and he’s managed to not talk to the guy for almost two weeks now. He had perfected this routine, but now it’s ruined.

Wonwoo is here.

He’s sitting with his friends.

It dawned on Jun that they were the “friends” Soonyoung wanted him to meet once Soonyoung urges him to walk towards their table. This is no coincidence.

Jun’s mind is churning to think of excuses to leave.

_I can run to the bathroom. Pretend I have diarrhea or something and leave-_

Soonyoung seems to know what Jun’s thinking because he tightens his grip around Jun’s shoulders. There’s no escaping now.

“Jun, that’s Seungcheol and Jeonghan. It turns out they knew Wonwoo as well, so we all decided to meet up!” Soonyoung smiles.

He recognizes Jisoo from the dorm visit, and Jihoon from the whole study buddy occurrence.

They all greet each other with “hey”s and “how are you?”s. Wonwoo offers him a small smile, and Jun returns one without looking directly at him. 

Soonyoung forces Jun to sit directly across from Wonwoo. Jun refuses to meet his eye. The waitress asks them what they’d like to drink, and chatter over what to order starts once she leaves.

Jun’s hands feel clammy from being so nervous. He’s not good with people and social situations. Moreover, Wonwoo is right in front of him and he can feel his stare. Jun hastily picks up his glass of water, not realizing it was filled to the brim, and it spills on his crotch. Jun groans.

_Wonderful. Now I look like I pissed myself._

To the left of him, Soonyoung stifles a giggle. He stabs the his friend with his elbow and reaches for tissue paper. He’s dabbing at his crotch, hoping no one notices, but it’s not helping. He sighs and slouches in his chair. The pretty boy on his right, Jeonghan?, laughs, and Jun tries to sink lower.

Lunch goes by well once Jun had pushed away the worry of standing up with a dark patch on his pants. The older boys were helpful with their warnings about what teachers the younger ones shouldn’t take. Not only that, they all seemed to share similar hobbies and music tastes.

After dutch paying, everyone but Jun stands up to leave. Soonyoung snickers at him while others are confused. Wonwoo opens his mouth to say something, but before he could, Jeonghan takes off his jacket for Jun to tie around his waist. Jun flushes. He apologizes and thanks Jeonghan profusely for the trouble. Jeonghan chuckles and ruffles the younger’s hair. Wonwoo shuts his mouth and averts his gaze.

 

Jun sticks close to Jeonghan on the walk back to campus. The others are ahead while Wonwoo lingers in the back with Jihoon. Jeonghan snakes an arm around Jun’s shoulder and whispers something that causes him to laugh.

“What’s wrong? You’re more gloomy than usual,” Jihoon notes. Wonwoo shakes his head and claims, “that’s just how my face is.” Jihoon doesn’t probe further, but he catches Wonwoo staring at Jun for the remainder of the way. He also notices Wonwoo’s slight frown when Jun says he’s going to Soonyoung’s dorm instead of walking back with Wonwoo.

* * *

Things did not go as planned. Sure, Jun met new people, but he was also supposed to start talking to Wonwoo again. Sure, Jun is Soonyoung’s best friend, but Soonyoung is tired of Jun constantly barging into his dorm and stealing his food while moping over Wonwoo.

Soonyoung’s finally had enough when he catches Jun eating his favorite pizza flavored chips and complaining to his hamster plushies. Soonyoung decides Jun had definitely crossed bro-boundaries.

“Jun. Why are you acting like this?”

“I’m having withdrawal symptoms.”

“What the fuck? Wonwoo’s not a drug. Anyways, you’re the one who’s still sneaking around him.”

“You don’t understand I-”

“Fuck this shit. You’re coming with me. And give me my damn chips.”

Jun is speechless as Soonyoung inhales the rest of the snack while dragging him to- _Oh no. Oh no he can’t._ Jun plops down on the ground once he recognizes the route back to his dorms. Soonyoung just pulls out his phone and sends for help. Seungcheol shows up a few minutes later to manhandle Jun, and Jihoon shows up as well…. for… Jun doesn’t know, honestly. But the little guy does scare the hell out of him; he seems worse than all the horror films in the world when he’s brooding.

Without much effort, Seungcheol slings Jun over his shoulder. Jun flails around and screams until he meets Jihoon’s gaze and immediately stops.

 

Jun claims to have left his keys at Soonyoung’s, saying it’s too bad, maybe they can do this some other time. Jihoon just knocks, and Wonwoo opens the door after a few seconds. Jun makes his last attempt to run away, but he’s shoved into the room. The door slams shut, and he knows they’ll continue blocking the entrance. Jun continues facing the door and tries to quickly prepare an eloquent speech. _Here goes nothing._

“Oh hey, Wonwoo, long time no see I’ve just been ignoring you because I’m so cringe-y and my heart is just- can’t contain- I really like you.”

“I like you, too.”

“Yeah, I’m- WAIT WHAT?”

“I like you, too.”

“But I’m weird and awkward and embarrassing!”

“I think you’re cute when you freeze up like a deer in headlights, and I enjoy spending time with you.”

“Oh,” Jun’s face heats up. He wants to say so many things; he’d imagined this scene so many times. _This isn’t a dream is it?_ He opens his mouth, but all that comes out is a squeak.

Wonwoo smiles and pulls Jun into a hug.

“Let’s be boyfriends?”

“Yeah, boyfriends.”

Behind the closed door, they hear Soonyoung exclaim, “Fucking finally! Jihoon you owe me $10!” followed by Jihoon’s grumbles and Seungcheol’s laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably should've proofread this.  
> But it's 1am and I have a morning class


End file.
